Rezo a San Gabriel
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


_**Rezo a San Gabriel**_

 **Disclimaner: Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen más si lo hacen María Stark y Clara Sparks.**

Aviso: La familia Stark es cristiana por eso se menciona a San Gabriel

…..

" _ **Da igual lo que pase, pequeña, siempre que le necesites reza a San Gabriel, él te escuchara y acudirá a tu llamada.".**_

Esa era una de las muchas frases que, para horror de su madre, la joven María Adeline Stark recordaba que su abuelo que era católico, le había dicho de niña antes de que este muriera cuando ella tenía cinco años.

Pero esa frase se le había quedado en la cabeza desde la primera vez que la oyó.

Y desde entonces cada vez que se sentía sola, abrumada o triste le rezaba a San Gabriel con la esperanza de que este le escuchara.

 _ **San Gabriel, ayúdame a ser más fuerte para aguantar al dolor.**_

 _ **Tú, San Gabriel, que eres el más justo de tus hermanos, déjame comprender la justicia del mundo.**_

 _ **Si me escuchas, dame valor para aceptar mi destino, San Gabriel.**_

Y así María había rezado a San Gabriel hasta que a los once años descubrió que era una hija del dios del inframundo, Hades y entonces lo comprendió

Su abuelo se había equivocado.

 **Él** no estaba con ella.

Estaba sola y con un futuro incierto por delante, al ser una semidiosa añadiendo el ser una de las hijas de uno de los tres grandes.

Y esa era la única verdad.

Así pues, abandonada por su padre y por el arcángel más joven,la joven semidiosa al tiempo que conocía a Luke Castellan y Clarisse La Rue, quienes se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, María dejo de rezarle a San Gabriel.

Hasta que…

….

-¡María Adeline Stark deja de comportarte como una cría!-

La joven semidiosa se dio la vuelta enfocando su mirada marrón con toques verdes en la propia marrón miel de la joven hija de Apollo, Clara Sparks.A continuación suspiro y miró a su mano derecha donde una herida había aparecido y empezado a sangrar sin que ella se diera cuenta al estar tan centrada y pegarle puñetazos al árbol enfrente suya.

-Lo siento, Clara.-se disculpó apartándose del árbol y acercándose a la joven hija de Apollo que, conociendo a la de mechas azules, había llevado un pequeño botiquín encima el cual abrió sacando una venda y alcohol para empezar a curar la herida de la mano de la otra semidiosa.

-No, no lo sientes, Stark.-respondió la joven arquera desviando un segundo la mirada para observar mal a la hija de Hades antes de volver a centrar su mirada en la herida de la mano de la otra.

María dejo una risa tan fría y falsa que congelaría el fuego hasta del mismo inframundo antes de dignarse a responder a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Sparks, no lo siento.-le confeso indiferente mientras sentía como la otra ponía una la venda en su herida antes de guardar las cosas sobrantes en su pequeño botiquín particular.-No puedo sentir hacer lo que es justo.-acabó por añadir haciendo que la mirada miel de la otra volviera a clavarse en la suya.

-Pegaste a Percy.-le dijo elevando una de sus cejas como recordárselo pero no hacía falta y ambas lo sabían.

-Lo dicho, se lo merecía.-respondió fría la hija de Hades empezando a andar rumbo al bosque antes de pararse al escuchar la respuesta de la otra semidiosa.

-Él no tiene la culpa de que Luke nos haya traicionado.-defendió la chica de pelo marrón claro a su amigo con una confianza y fuerza que claramente no sentía a pesar de lo segura que estaba de la afirmación que había dicho.

María se paró de golpe pero no se giró dejando a la hija de Apollo mirando a su espalda. Se quedaron así, ambas, en sus respectivas posiciones sin decir nada, ninguna, durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que la hija de Hades volviera andar y entrara en el bosque sin responder a su amiga.

La hija de Hades siguió andando durante horas por el bosque lo suficiente como para que fuera de noche cuando salió del bosque y se dirigiera la playa donde el mar estaba pacificado, dormido podría decirse.

María suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás dándole igual si las arenas le llegaban a la coleta que llevaba puesta. A continuación cerró los ojos y se quedó así durante unos segundos antes de volver a suspirar y abrir los ojos para seguidamente juntar sus manos y volver a hacer algo que se juró no volvería a hacer

Rezar a San Gabriel.

 _ **San Gabriel, no sé si alguna vez me has escuchado pero si no los echo, e pido que lo hagas ahora.**_

 _ **Te ruego tu ayuda no para mi si no para mi amigo, no dejes que Luke sea absorbido totalmente por Cronos. Dale fuerzas para poder luchar contra su odio y contra Cronos cuando llegue el momento.**_

 _ **Te lo ruego, San Gabriel.**_

Tras ello suspiro de nuevo y separando sus manos se levantó y se fue directa a dormir, mañana le esperaba un día duro.

...

María escucho las palabras de su primo, Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón.

Luke se había sacrificado por ellos.

Había podido luchar contra el poder de Cronos, contra su odio hacia los dioses para poder salvarles.

La hija de Hades levantó su mirada marrón con toques verdes al cielo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viento moviera su pelo.

-Gracias, San Gabriel.-murmuro en bajo.

En ese justo momento no sabía, por escasos segundos, que Luke había "muerto", que se iba a enfadar y a pasar el peor momento de toda su vida.

Y que aún tenía en unos cuantos meses que aguantar el comienzo de una guerra contra Gea.

Pero en ese momento daba.

Porque en ese momento, María se dio cuenta de que su abuelo había tenido razón.

Porque cuando lo había necesitado de verdad, no por un motivo egoísta e infantil, San Gabriel le había escuchado y le había ayudado.

Porque como le había dicho su abuelo…

" _ **Da igual lo que pase, pequeña, siempre que le necesites reza a San Gabriel, él te escuchara y acudirá a tu llamada".**_

 **FIN**

…

Espero os haya gustado.

Besos.


End file.
